Love in Proudspire
by Alex118
Summary: Ronin the Dragonborn wants to spend time with his wife and kids. But the blades are up to no good and his friends Alex and Serana have gone to deal with a threat he knows nothing about. what will happen well read and find out. Takes place during Dragonborn Dlc and where ever else my mind can think up.


Love in Proudspire

Jordis Lay awake in the early morning in proudspire manor. She could hear the early morning rain patter on the roof. Nothing out of the ordinary for this time of year. "Mama?" She looked to the doorway to see her adopted daughter Lucia looking worried. She got out of bed and moved to her child. "What's wrong? Bad dreams again?" She shook her head no. "I Miss papa." Jordis simply pulled her child into a hug. "He'll be home soon don't you worry."Lucia smiled. It was true that Ronin her thane and husband was off on some adventure with his friends Serana and Alex but promised he would be home today. In the next room Ronin and Jordis's other daughter Sofie lay tossing and turning in her bed. She sometimes had bad dreams about her birth father and what he said to her before he left. She woke up tears in her eyes only to she her mother and sister holding her. "It's alright Sofie you're safe." Sofie heard her mother say softly feeling her sister holding her as well.

Meanwhile

"More of Skyrim's famous weather." Ronin Sighed that his vampire friend's comment. "Oh come on Serana it's not that bad."Alex said while riding Arvak With his flame thrall closely behind. Ronin sat on his horse just wishing this weather wouldn't slow them down he really wanted to get home as soon as possible. The blonde nord missed his wife and daughters when on these adventurers and really wanted to tell them the good news. Serana looked at Alex. "So are we going to tell him?" Alex shook his head. "No as soon as we get him back to Solitude we head to Windhelm and get a ship to deal with this little cult." Serana nodded in truth she was worried about her friend and this could be a great chance for her to get to see a whole new place.

She was very glad that Alex and Ronin found her they proved to be great friends and Serana would go anywhere to help them. Well that and she really wanted to know how a nineteen year old knew how to control a flame thrall so easily she knew both he and Ronin were warriors but Alex always had that thrall with him and most of the holds they go to it isn't even a problem. The guards and people don't seem to mind the thing. It all caused Serana's head to hurt since Alex wasn't the type to control people so what was it that caused people to not mind it? She would have to find a way to talk to Alex about were he learned skills that should have taken years to master. What was the most interesting is that he could use restoration spells on her that shouldn't work on a vampire or a thrall but he can. "Serana are you alright?" She looked to Ronin. "Hmm? Oh sorry i was thinking." He nodded "Ah home at last!" Ronin got off his horse. Are you two coming?" Alex shook his head. "Sorry Ronin we have some things to do so we'll be busy for a while. Oh and do say hi to the family for us." Alright my friends I'll see later then." Alex and Serana rode away leaving Ronin to enter the city. The guards stood tall as he walked past.

"Good morning Dovahkiin." He smiled and waved After taking off his ebony helmet which match the rest of his ebony set. There were few people out in the rain this morning. He smile as he entered his home. He was greeted by Bran who his daughter Lucia loved to play with so he was consider hers. "Good boy."he said as he patted the husky on the head. "I hope i didn't wake the girls." He removes his ebony boots and puts on some fine soft boots so he doesn't make too much noise going up the stairs.

Before he knew it he was on the ground. His daughters on top of him squeezing him as hard as their little arms could. "Papa!" they said in unison. Ronin simply sat up and returned the hug. "How are my dear daughters?" They smiled. "They really miss you when your not here love." Jordis said as she joined in the family hug. "Well Hello to you too my dear wife." he said as he kissed her. "Gods! It's good to be home." The family stayed like that for awhile. "Now I'm going to get out of this armour and into something less heavy and then i have some news." Ronin then proceeded to the master bedroom and changed into some grey fine clothes since his wife and daughters were still in their nightgowns. He went back down stairs to help his wife make breakfast.."So what is this news my love?"Jordis asked as they sat down to eat."Well i have been putting some thought into this for a while and i have made a decision."I am done with all this running about." Lucia and Sofie looked confused. "What do you mean papa.?" Sofie asked a little worried. Ronin smiled as he said. "I will not be going out on anymore adventurers. I have been thinking all the time on the road and all the fighting isn't how i want to spend my life. I want to spend it with my family. And that is what i intend to do." The three girls at the table were unsure if he was serious. Of course they all wanted home more often and this was really great news. Jordis looked at her husband and asked. "What about all the dragons?" "Alex said he had a plan to deal with them so i trust him and besides any dragon foolish enough to attack solitude will be sorry." Sofie looked at her father with hopeful eyes. "Do you really mean it papa?" He smile and moved her hair from her face. "Yes Sofie I do. Unless the world needs saving i am not going anywhere." They all smiled and kept eating. Until a knock at the door. Ronin. Sighed. "I'll get it." He opened the door to find a female guard standing there.

"Good morning Dovahkiin i was told to bring you to the blue palace." she said rather nervously. "For what reason?" "I do not know what but i do know it is very important." Ronin let out a sigh. Oh alright gave me a minute." the guard nodded. "Jordis I will be back as soon as I can." Jordis nodded she knew Elisif would not brother Ronin unless it was important. In fact the Jarl and Jordis were very good friends after everything she and Ronin had helped her with. She has considered them to be her closet and most trust worthy friends.

Meanwhile

"So we are sure about this coarse of action?" Jarl Balgruuf asked The others in the room nodded. "Good now we just need the Dragonborn's blessing to continue." The other Jarl's nodded in response. Elisif was feeling very nervous about this whole thing. She was going to be made high queen of Skyrim in a few days and she knew this problem had to be dealt with but was unsure if Ronin would go along with it. General Tullius was unsure after the peace summit why Ronin was even invovled with these Blades as they called themselves they were only two and yet after the war their numbers grew thanks to all the remaining stormcloaks that joined up with them.

"The Dragonborn will surely agree he is a good man." Jarl Idgrod said with high praise in her voice. The other Jarls that knew Ronin nodded in agreement he would surely not stand for the blades actions once he heard of their crimes against the people of Skyrim he would want their heads. Just then The guard and Ronin entered the Blue palace. Ronin was taken aback to see all the Jarls of Skyrim in the room. "Well there he is at last." Balgruuf said.

"Jarls for what reason have i been summoned?" It was Elisif who spoke next. "Ronin there has been a string of attacks against the people of Skyrim by the blades." "But the blades only have two members. Surely they can't be causing that much trouble?" The general looked to his best fighter. "Sadly the remaining stormcloaks have joined with them and getting rid of them is going to leave Solitude very open to attack. We were hoping you could stay and keep the city safe." Everyone knew that Ronin's wife and daughters lived in Solitude so it would be no problem for him to stay. The talks went on for the rest of the morning were about their plans of defence and attack.  
Meanwhile

"See Serana? I told you that teleporter spell would work fine." Alex said as he handed her a bottle full of blood. She downed it quickly and then they went to chart a boat to Solstheim. And a few hours later Serana was getting into the glass armour Alex had gotten her he was very good at smithing so she didn't worry about it falling to pieces in battle or having it fall off when walking around.

See saw Alex with his thrall right beside him sitting on a bunk. She looked at the daedra and noticed it did not look like a normal flame atronach. For starters it had five fingers on it's hands instead of three. It's feet looked like human as well. It's flame 'Hair' went down to it's lower back. So was this some sort of altered one? Or was it a more powerful one she had never seen? The waves hitting the ship knocked her out of this line of thought. "How long is this trip going to take?" Serana asked in a very irritated voice. "It shouldn't take that long. I would say three days at most." "Why can't you just use your teleport spell to get us there?" "Because I can only do it if I've been there before.""So we won't need to take this ship back then?" "No we won't."

**Well that's the end of the first chapter if you guys like it I will keep going oh who am i kidding I'll keep writing even if nobody likes this. Anyway if you like it please say so. Oh and there will be backstory later i just wanted to get this out. Well Alex118 out peace. :)**


End file.
